


Cold Shower

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe ya just need something to wear ya out again."</p><p>Heat raised an eyebrow at him over the top of his anatomy notes.</p><p>Cielo endeavored to look innocent.  "Just a suggestion.  Like...I dunno...good game of Doom...some TV...."  He flicked his tongue out to curl around the mouth of the bottle, ostensibly to catch the last drops of soda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

"YEOWGODDAMNMOTHERFUCKING_BASTARD_!"

Cielo looked up from his book. "Heeaat? You alive?"

Much grumbling and swearing later, Heat stomped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. "-damnstupidfuckingbuilding--"

"Hot water cut out again?" Cielo's hand groped out for the soda on the side table, his eyes sliding down towards his book again. That is, until he caught a glimpse of Heat through the doorway into the bedroom, all wet skin and muscle and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. His hand hovered in midair, forgotten, as Heat pulled a shirt on, arms stretching, torso arching, and oh the shoulders, mmmm....

"Yes. It did. We've gotta move somewhere there's a hot water tank with more than three squirts in it." Heat came back out into the living room, rubbing his arms.

"M'tellin' ya man: middle of the night showers. Plenty of hot water at 4am." Cielo dragged his eyes from his contemplation of Heat's now (woefully) covered ass. He finished reaching for his drink.

"Yeah, well, some people have 9am classes and like to pretend to have a normal sleep schedule." Heat stepped over the chaos of papers and books at Cielo's feet and flopped down on the couch. "Which is sort of fucked now that I'm friggin' wide awake after the fucking_ice shower...._" He grumbled some more, fishing out a notebook from under the couch.

Cielo licked cream soda off his lips and contemplated the paper chaos that was supposed to be vaguely coalescing into his midterm essay. Then he looked over at Heat, sprawled on the couch like a disgruntled lion. ...eh, he could always work on the essay...later. Yeah. "Maybe ya just need something to wear ya out again."

Heat raised an eyebrow at him over the top of his anatomy notes.

Cielo endeavored to look innocent. "Just a suggestion. Like...I dunno...good game of Doom...some TV...." He flicked his tongue out to curl around the mouth of the bottle, ostensibly to catch the last drops of soda.

Heat's eyes locked on the movement. "Uh huh. Sounds good to me. Anything you got there terribly important?"

Cielo dumped the contents of his lap onto the floor in a flutter of art criticism. "Nah."

"Good." Heat reached out, snagging Cielo's wrist and tugging him over to the couch. Cielo laughed and resisted just enough to make it interesting, but not enough to really matter. After all, he ended up on top of Heat, and what could be bad about that? Nothing that Cielo could think of as he settled across Heat's hips. Damn, but he loved the way the man felt. Even through his clothes, which were SO in the way. He slid his hands underneath the worn cotton of Heat's sweatshirt, smiling at the feel of skin and muscle under his palms. Heat wasn't any kind of bodybuilder, but he lifted a few times a week and mmmm oh did it show. Not musclebound, but just filled out and firm and _solid_. Which, really, could describe other parts of Heat than just his chest, and Cielo grinned as he ground down against one of them.

Heat growled and grabbed for his hips, holding Cielo in place so he could grind back. Cielo couldn't really complain about that and just went about his business of sliding his hands further up to rub his thumbs across Heat's nipples. That got another growl, deeper than the first. "Like that?" Cielo asked, doing it again.

"Like you have to ask." Heat could move fast when he wanted to, and Cielo abruptly found himself being shucked of his shirt, his braids thumping against his back and one warm hand sliding up to tug on his nipple ring.

Cielo shivered, the sensation going right to his cock, and Heat smirked. "Like that?"

"Nnnnyeah...." Cielo squirmed a bit in Heat's lap, and Heat laughed, and after that there was a lot of touching and licking and teasing and a full-scale expedition mounted to find the lube under the couch. Cielo wouldn't have minded at all to slick up Heat's flushed cock and ride him until they both passed out, but they hadn't ever done that before, hadn't really talked about it, and Cielo wasn't sure where the nearest rubber was, and in the end it was just so much easier to slick both his hands, wrap them around both of them, and go to town. It was messy and strange and a little awkward, Heat's cock thrusting against his, slick and hot and hard. It took a bit for them to get the rhythm right, but like most things with Heat, it just kinda worked out and worked out _good_. Cielo learned how to twist his hand just the right way to make Heat growl in the back of his throat, to make his eyes kinda roll back in his head, and seeing Heat like that was just about the best aphrodisiac ever. It wasn't long at all until they both came hard, Heat's hands on Cielo's hips and just about the only thing keeping Cielo upright as they arched and cursed and made a blindingly pleasurable mess all over Cielo's hands and Heat's belly and the back of the couch.

"Whew," Cielo said, tossing his braids back out of his face. "See? All warm and sleepy now, eh?"

Heat smiled, then wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. And now I need another shower."

"Sorry. Goes with the territory." Cielo leaned down to lick at Heat's collarbone just because it was there. "Maybe the hot water'll be back." He grabbed his shirt off the floor with a grin, cleaning himself off as he stood up. "If not, 'n you're all awake and cold again, you come see me, eh?"

Heat laughed and swatted at his ass on the way back into the bathroom.

Cielo threw his shirt at him in retaliation, then eyed the pile of proto-essay on the floor and sighed. It was more than enough to make him wish for another cold shower in Heat's immediate future.

~End


End file.
